Lion king: lost girl
by moviefanatic101
Summary: uh... there's this lost girl.. you know what, read the story to find out!
1. my name is Diana

Lion king: lost girl

By Diana T. Rosales

Chapter 1: mystery girl.

Reminder, the only character I own is Ayiana. Her name is actually Diana, but her native name is Ayiana. Also the characters that are just made up.

You all remember how Kovu was exiled? Didn't you see the girl? She was around there, just sitting there, crying… she was all alone, no one saw her.. Didn't you? You may have not seen her, but she was there, crying. I swear, she was there. She was abandoned by her mother when she was born, she doesn't know why… (if you have questions about the picture, I wanted to use a picture so this is what I came up with, her as a baby) then one of the lionesses from the Outlands found her.

"what's wrong, little one?" she asked.

"I'm going to die… I've suffered without food, water, shelter, if I don't find a home, then surely I'll die" the little girl cried.

"it's alright, my leader, Zira might accept you.."

Later…

"a human?" Zira asked.

"I found her alone. Crying." the lioness responded.

"well, take care of her, I'm going to start a war between's Simba's pride. Then we'll rule the Pridelands."

Zira walked away.

After the war.

"what happened?" the little girl asked.

"the war ended. Zira's dead." the lioness responded.

"what? How?"

"Zira fell from a cliff, and into the river."

"didn't Zira said something about this guy named Simba? Who's Simba?"

"he's the one who killed Scar, Zira's mate."

"is he dangerous?"

"I don't know. But Zira hates him a lot, just like how Scar did."

Just a few minutes later, Vitani called the lioness because Simba accepted all of the outlanders in.

"stay here, Vitani is calling me." the lioness told the little girl.

The lioness and Vitani talked a little while until the lioness came up to the little girl.

"that was Vitani. She said all of the outlanders are aloud in the Pridelands. Anyways, what's your name?" the lioness asked.

"my name is Ayiana, but my other name is Diana, I like it better than Ayiana." little Diana said.

"well, I'm going to the Pridelands now."

"so your just going to leave me here? Alone?"

"sorry, I don't think Simba will accept you, besides, you are a human, why would he?"

The lioness ran from Diana, leaving her there.

Days later.

Diana looks around for food, she climbs up a tree, tried so many things but she has failed. She just sat near a tree and started to cry. (she's 6 years old, ok!)

"it's hopeless! I'm going to die!" Diana cried to herself.

Diana sat there, tears rolling down, she sobs suddenly. Kovu was just minding his own business until he heard sobbing. He looked around, to look for where the noise is coming from.

Kovu suddenly sees her, sitting next to a tree, crying, he slowly walks up to her.

Diana looked up, and saw Kovu.

"hey, what's wrong?"

Diana could speak, but she says

"I'm.. going to die…"

Diana looked down at the ground. Kovu looked at the little girl, confused.

"w-why?" he asked.

"well, I have no food, no food, no shelter, not really anything. I don't stand a chance in the wild. I might die soon." Diana said that, while one tear rolls down.

Kovu looked at her, then he spoke, "hey, I've got an idea, come with me"

Diana followed Kovu into Priderock. Kovu told Diana to stay outside of Priderock, so he went to talk to Simba for a while.

(conversation on next chapter)


	2. the conversation

"hey, Simba…" Kovu says slowly to Simba.

"Huh? Kovu, what is it." Simba asks

5 minutes later of explaining.

"so, you are telling me that you found a girl lost in the Pridelands, crying?" Simba asks

Kovu nodded.

"she is going to die if she doesn't learn how to survive in the wild." Kovu explained.

Meanwhile. Diana was standing there, alone, waiting, until Nala came by and sees her, Diana sees Nala, backing away really slowly and scared.

"w-who are you?" Diana asks, scared.

Nala looked at the innocent little girl, then she spoke

"I'm Nala."

Nala suddenly looked inside of the Priderock, seeing that Kovu and Simba are talking, then she looked at Diana.

"what are you doing here?"

"one of those lions told me to come here… he said he was going to speak to someone… I think he is going to speak to someone name Simba…" Diana says silently.

Nala looked at Priderock, she climbed up and looked at Kovu.

"did you tell her to follow you here?" Nala asks.

Kovu nodded.

"she might need help, but when she's old enough, we can look for her family,"

Simba walked out of the Priderock, looking at Diana, and climbs down.

Diana looked up, seeing Simba, she gets frightened,

Simba looked at her.

"what is your name?" Simba asks.

"I'm Ayianna. My other name is Diana, I'm mostly called by that name." Diana answered.

"do you know anyone that can take care of you?"

Diana shook her head. And says

"I think they all died… it started as a fire in a house.. I can't remember what happened during the fire…"

Simba looked at Kovu as Kovu climbs down from priderock.

"we will try the best we can to find your family" Kovu says.

Simba looked at him. Simba says:

"I don't think we can. She said that her family was killed during the fire."

Kovu looked at Simba.

"should we take care of her until she is grown enough to take care of herself?" he asks.

Simba thought for a moment, then looked at Diana's black eyes, then at her half ripped up dress. Then looked at her black, long, hair. Then looked back at Kovu.

"I need to think about that myself." Simba says and walks away.


	3. the decision and dream

Night…

Kiara looked at Simba.

"daddy, what is your decision?" she asked.

Simba looked at her.

"the little girl can stay, but she has to have shelter. We need to find a way to get her somewhere for her to not be cold at nights." Simba says.

"maybe we can let her here."

"maybe… I don't know."

Diana looked up at the Priderock as she sits down. Kiara climbed down from Priderock and walked towards her.

"do you know anywhere you can stay?" Kiara asked.

Diana shook her head.

"I don't remember anything, all I remember was there was a fire… and there was this house, it was burning.. I don't remember…" Diana spoke sadly.

"come with me, I think my father would like to talk to you."

Kiara and Diana climbed up Priderock. Simba looked at Diana.

"do you know how did the fire start?" Simba asked.

Diana shook her head.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything that happened during the fire." Diana spoke.

"you can stay with us until you are old enough to handle the wild."

"it's getting dark, you should get some rest." Kiara told Diana.

Diana looked around for a spot to sleep, then she saw the perfect spot. She walked over to it and tried to sleep. Diana fell asleep slowly.

Diana's dream…

A big fire started in a house, a mother was screaming. Three children grabbed their little sister into the wild.

"you are destine for greatness." one of them said. And they left the 2 year old child alone. A baboon came up to the child, and asked,

"do you know how to survive in the wild?"

The girl shook her head.

"come with me, the Pridelands are much safer than here. You will find someone to raise you." he said again.

The baboon took the little girl to the Pridelands. He said to her,

"never go into the Outlands, it's far too dangerous for a young girl like you. "

The baboon disappeared but said,

"don't worry, you should find the king around here, he'll help you!"

The little girl looked around for the king.

"are you there? Hello?" she yelled.

Dream ending

Diana woke up in the morning. She looked around, curious.


End file.
